million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Spiral
Eternal Spiral is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 single. It is performed by Kana and Yayoi. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Sendai Performance Starts! #Haruka na Mirai (ハルカナミライ) #SeichouChu→LOVER!! (成長Chu→LOVER!!) #Escape (エスケープ) #Eternal Spiral #piece of cake #Bonus Talk PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Rasen o egaki dashiteiku Aimai ni shitain janaisa motto wakatte itainda Fuan datte iu kara, nando datte daita Saiai de itain janai ka? Kattou shitatte shiyou ga nai sa Hana wa saite… chitteiku darou Kodoku na jikan-tachi wa,… tada, hari no kasanaru setsuna Kuruoshii hodo tagai o motome au dake Marude yume no you ni... I saw blue rose in your eyes Konoyo ni nai hazu no kiseki to meguriattetan datte kizuita Kaben no mitsu ni hikiyoseraretanda Itsuka owaru to kimatteta tte kitto ne, onaji nanda yo Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o hiraku Kami no itazura ni ochiteiku hodo ni Rasen o egaki karamiau "Aitai" tte omoi tsunotte, katsubou ga unda shoudou nanda Eien nante isshun no gensou Amai yoru no tobari wa… tada hada ni matowaritsuite Itooshii uso yasashiku kakushite kureru I know true hope in your heart Hontou wa nanimokamo… kokokara ubai satte shimaitai tte omotta Daten no tsumi ni madowasaretetanda Yurusarenai to kimatteta tte kitto ne, kamawanai yo Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o chigiru Marude yume no you ni... I saw blue rose in your eyes Konoyo ni nai hazu no kiseki to meguriattetan datte kizuita Kaben no mitsu ni hikiyoseraretanda Itsuka owaru to kimatteta tte kitto ne, onaji nanda yo Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o hiraku Kami no itazura ni ochiteiku hodo ni Rasen o egaki karamiau |-| Color Coded= Kana = Yayoi = Rasen o egaki dashiteiku Kuruoshii hodo tagai o motome au dake I saw blue rose in your eyes Konoyo ni nai hazu no Kaben no mitsu ni hikiyoseraretanda Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o hiraku Rasen o egaki karamiau Itooshii uso yasashiku kakushite kureru I know true hope in your heart Hontou wa nanimokamo… Daten no tsumi ni madowasaretetanda Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o chigiru kizuita Kaben no mitsu ni hikiyoseraretanda Aoi honoo o matoi, ima… hane o hiraku Kami no itazura ni ochiteiku hodo ni Rasen o egaki karamiau |-| Kanji= 螺旋を描き出していく 曖昧にしたいんじゃないさ　もっと理解っていたいんだ 不安だっていうから、何度だって抱いた 最愛でいたいんじゃないか？　葛藤したって仕様がないさ 花は咲いて…散っていくだろう 孤独な時間たちは、…ただ、針の重なる刹那 狂おしい程互いを求めあうだけ まるで夢の様に… I saw blue rose in your eyes この世に無い筈の奇跡と巡り逢ってたんだって気付いた 花弁の蜜に引き寄せられたんだ いつか終わると決まってたってきっとね、同じなんだよ 青い炎を纏、今…羽を開く 神の悪戯に堕ちていくほどに 螺旋を描き絡み合う 「逢いたい」って想い募って、渇望が生んだ衝動なんだ 永遠なんて一瞬の幻想 甘い夜の帳は、…ただ肌に纏わり付いて 愛おしい嘘優しく隠してくれる I know true hope in your heart 本当は何もかも…此処から奪い去ってしまいたいって思った 堕天の罪に惑わされてたんだ 赦されないと決まってたってきっとね、構わないよ 青い炎を纏、今…羽を千切る まるで夢の様に… I saw blue rose in your eyes この世に無い筈の奇跡と巡り逢ってたんだって気付いた 花弁の蜜に引き寄せられたんだ いつか終わると決まってたってきっとね、同じなんだよ 青い炎を纏、今…羽を開く 神の悪戯に堕ちていくほどに 螺旋を描き絡み合う |-| English= I'm being drawn into a spiral I'm sick of this ambiguity, I want to understand I've been embraced by anxiety so many times Don't you want to be my love? This conflict is no way to do it The flowers bloom... Only to fall During those lonely times... The clock ticking increases my pain I want this feeling to be mutual so bad it's driving me crazy Like a dream... I saw a blue rose in your eyes I realize our meeting was a miracle that should have been impossible Beckoned by the taste of flower nectar I know that you know that it'll all end soon Into the blue flame, a matoi... I spread my wings Like God's misfortune has fallen on us I become entangled in this spiral The feeling of "I wanna see you" gets worse, like it's my reason for living It's an instant illusion that feels like eternity On sweet nights, the curtains... Wrap around me A white lie gently hides me I know true hope in your heart The truth is... I thought you could take me away somehow Deceived by the sin of a fallen angel I won't be forgiven, surely, so it doesn't matter Into the blue flame, a matoi... My wings are torn apart Like a dream... I saw a blue rose in your eyes I realize our meeting was a miracle that should have been impossible Beckoned by the taste of flower nectar I know that you know that it'll all end soon Into the blue flame, a matoi... I spread my wings Like God's misfortune has fallen on us I become entangled in this spiral Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Yayoi Takatsuki×Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Kana Yabuki)